The present invention relates to spectrophotometric analysis and is particularly concerned with apparatus for analysis of a sample material, typically in powder or liquid form, by reflectance measurements resulting from a beam of electromagnetic radiation (usually near infrared) applied to the material.
Spectrophotometers are well known to provide quantitive and qualitative analysis of substances and materials and are used extensively within the chemical, petrochemical, food, agriculture and pharmaceutical industries. Typical infrared reflectance spectrophotometers are sold under the Trade Marks "COMPSCAN" by the Gardner Neotec Division of Pacific Scientific and "MODEL 6500" by NIR Systems Inc. Generally known spectrophotometers comprise a cell or container within which a sample of the material for analysis is retained; a source providing a beam of electromagnetic radiation (usually near infrared as previously mentioned) which is applied to the material in the cell, and sensors or detectors which are responsive to reflections from the material in the cell and provide an output from which the analysis is effected. Usually the spectrophotometer is coupled to a computer by which the application of the beam to the material is controlled and which provides a required analysis of the output from the sensors or detectors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for spectrophotometric analysis which is an improvement over known such apparatus in so far as it facilitates effecting individual analysis measurements on sample materials in a plurality of containers.